The present invention relates to partitions with aesthetically covered side surfaces, and more particularly relates to partitions with side coverings adapted with features to optimize a workstation for efficiency and to customize a workstation for individuality.
Partitions are often used to subdivide building space into work areas and office arrangements. Building space is expensive, and accordingly, it is important to make optimal and efficient use of every part of a work area. Further, especially as offices and work areas become smaller, it is important to reduce clutter and to provide places for storage of important papers and personal effects.
Another problem occurs when multiple electrical devices are placed on a worksurface in a work area. Electrical devices such as computer monitors and keyboards, speakers, telephones, and battery-operated devices (such as CD players, radios, cell-phone chargers, and the like) each have one or more wires that extend from the device across the worksurface. The wires not only take up space on the worksurface, but also look bad, get in the way, and give the overall appearance of a messy unkept work area.
An apparatus is desired solving the aforementioned problems and having the aforementioned advantages.
In one aspect of the present invention, a partition includes a partition frame having a face and a cavity behind the face, and a covering attached to the partition frame that aesthetically covers the face. The covering includes an access slit through which the cavity can be accessed, and is sufficiently flexible so that the slit can be opened to access the cavity.
In another aspect of the present invention, a partition includes a partition frame having a face and a cavity behind the face. A covering is attached to the partition frame that aesthetically covers the face. The covering includes an access opening through which the cavity can be accessed. A pouch is provided that is shaped and adapted to hold items in the cavity that are dropped through the access opening.
In another aspect of the present invention, a partition includes a partition frame having frame members defining a face and that define a cavity behind the face. A covering is attached to the frame members for aesthetically covering the face. The covering is flexible and attached to the frame members with hook and loop material, such that a corner of the covering can be pulled away for accessing the cavity.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a method comprises steps of providing a partition frame having a face and a cavity behind the face, a covering with an access opening for the cavity, and a pouch in the cavity that is shaped and adapted to hold items placed in the cavity. The method further includes providing a worksurface adjacent the partition frame. The method also includes supporting an electrical appliance on the worksurface, including placing excess wiring from the electrical appliance through the access opening into the pouch.
These and other aspects, objects, and features of the present invention will be understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art upon studying the following specification, claims, and appended drawings.